Their happy ending
by evilregal007
Summary: SET 4 YEARS AFTER SCULLY HAD TO GIVE UP WILLIAM...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY COUPLE DAYS!
1. their love

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-files or any of the characters in it just love the show.

Dana Scully

All I ever wanted for as long as I could remember was William, I never wanted to have to go through what I did when I had to give my son up for adoption. I was never to know where he was or who he was with. I miss his smell, his smiles and most of all just holding him and watching him sleep. I remember that for the first couple days after I gave birth to my son, all I would do was watch him sleep and just think of how impossible his existence was, but also how I would forever question of how he can to be. I realized that for Mulder and I that it was destiny for William to be here with us, but not to physically be with us.

Mulder and I seemed to grow apart after William, but our relationship stayed the same, we are friends but we are also like a married couple. When I first walked into his office, I was there to dis-credit Mulder's work on the x-files, as well as the X-files itself. Over time, I came to see too much to disbelieve in the great unknown. Too much has happened to myself as well as Mulder, for either one of us to disbelieve.

My heart jumped so hard when Mulder said yes to help me conceive a baby, I could tell he was upset when the insemination didn't take, but he was not upset with me, only with the situation. He knew how badly I wanted to become a mother and I felt in some way he wanted to be a father as he was the last living person in his family. What I would never understand, is why he would agree to help me when it was biologically possible and easier for him to find another woman to marry and have children. In some way, I think he and I were meant to be together. From the first day I walked into his office, I felt as though I was supposed to be there with him.

The night William was conceived, neither one of us remember how I showed up at Mulder's house, but I remember the first kiss that started it all that lead to our child. I remember every emotion, every sensation, every minute of just being in his arms, and I remember felling safe. So safe enough to give myself to him completely. His strong ways of perceiving who he was to the world drifted away. He was loving, tender, strong, and he handled me like a porcelain doll that would break easily with any wrong move.

There had been a couple kisses shared between us over the first seven years of our partnership, but never anything more. I had always wished there could be more, but Mulder seamed to not want anything more or that was how he showed himself. Although he may have wanted more in our relationship, he never said anything or showed anything. The more time we had spent together, the more I wanted him all to myself, for us to not only be work partners but also life partners.

Fox Mulder

I wanted her to be mine, but I knew the things we had seen and the forces against us were great and threatening; I wanted to show Scully how much she meant to me. The night our son was conceived, I don't remember how Sully got to my apartment or when ,but I do remember kissing her wanting to show her how much I loved her and how much she meant to me. I remember how she kissed me back with such passion I felt my whole being wanting more so I took it, I took more, fearing it was just a dream. I picked up Scully took her to my room as I started to take off her shirt, stumbling with the buttons on her blouse. Scully stopped my hands looked me in the eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat as I though she was going to stop what we were starting, but instead she unbuttoned her shirt for me, as I watched I felt myself visually kissing her body wanting to remember every milometer of her body. What happened next I believe shocked us both, I picked Scully up once again and lay her down on my king sized bed. Starting to take her pants off, I could hear her mumble my name as soon as I got her pants off. I sat on my knees, on top of her mid section, kissing her from her forehead down to her bellybutton and back up to her perfect lips. Our lips never parted until Scully took my shirt off and then her white lace bra. I cupped her left breast with my hand and went back to kissing her as I slipped my hand down to her clit. I could feel every move she made, every breathless moan she would make. As I began to rub her clit, I could feel Scully becoming more moist with every circular motion I made with my fingers. When I stopped, I stood up and took off my pants, underwear, and then Scully's panties. I then went back to pleasing her with my fingers.

''Are you ok with this, Scully?'' I asked and her reply was all I needed to know, ''Please, Mulder, I need this, I need you. I want to feel you inside me.'' As I slipped inside her, I could feel her walls tighten around my cock. I remember when she had asked to me ''go deeper'', so I grabbed her shoulders, wrapping my arms behind them lifting her torso up. Scully wrapped her legs behind my back, pulling me into her as I thrust into her. Every time I could feel her start to wither, I felt myself beginning to come. I held myself back, waiting for her to reach high enough so we could climax together and when we did, it felt as if we were the only two people in the world. I lay back beside Scully and pulled her into my chest, not wanting to let her go.

\- comment for more chapters have some ideas please no negative comments


	2. Her biggest fears

Scully

It had been four years since I had to give William up for adoption, four years since I physically felt my heart break into a million pieces. I miss him so much, but I realize that I cannot go and look for my son which breaks my heart, because I want to see him. I want to see what he looks like; I wonder often if William looks more like me or more like Milder.

Mulder and have been on the run for quite some time now and for the past two weeks, I have had very harsh morning sickness. I know what I wrong with me, but I am absolutely terrified to visually see the results that will confirm what I already know. I'm not sure how to tell Mulder what I suspect. I know he blames himself for the loss of our son, because he was not able to be there to help me protect him from harm, but I still feel it is all my fault.

As I stand here in the bathroom in mine and Mulder's farm house in the middle of nowhere, I stand and look at my reflection in the floor mirror. I can see the visible changes in my midsection as it has a small bump. Barley noticeable to anyone but myself, but I see it and feel it. Most of all, I'm afraid for myself, my child and for Mulder. What will he say? What will he do? Will he ask me to get rid of it? What if I run and never tell anyone? I want to protect my baby, but I also want my son home with me and his father. When I picture this baby, I see a little girl with red hair and Mulder's eyes.

"Scully? You have been in there for over a half hour," Mulder said through the door, causing me to jump a bit. This is it, I have to tell him what I know.

As I opened the door, I walked past Mulder to our bedroom and sat down on our bed, legs crossed with my hands folded on my lap. Mulder knelt down in front of me with worry spread across his face.

"Scully, what is it? I have known you for over a decade and I know something is wrong."

"Mulder, you know I love you and would never let anything happen to you, right?"

"Scully, I feel the same way, what has gotten you so upset?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I think I am pregnant." Mulder stood up and sat down on the bed next to me.

"I... I understand if you don't want the baby after what happened with William. I wouldn't blame you for asking me to leave," I started to get up off the bed with tears in my eyes when Mulder grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest.

"Scully, I would never ask that of you, I love and I have loved you since the day you walked into my office. I would never ask you to leave or get rid of the baby. This baby is our baby and I will do everything in my power to make sure you never have to go through what you did with William. I will never allow that to happen ever again." When Mulder finished, he took my face in his hands and kissed me on the forehead.

"Mulder, I'm scared, I'm not even totally certain that I am pregnant," I confessed.

"Scully, this is our baby and no one is ever going to take this child from you. You are a medical doctor and I will go into town and pick up the test, if that's what you need. I would do anything." I nodded into his chest and I knew my answer. He lay me down on the bed and put his face down over my stomach.

"Hello, little bug, I'm your daddy. I know your mommy is right, because she is very smart and I know that you are in there safe and warm. All you have to is focus on growing and being healthy and all your mommy has to do is relax and keep your warm." Mulder kissed my stomach before he walked away to the bathroom and I heard him turn on the faucet.

Mulder

I felt my heart skip a beat when those words came out of her mouth, but all I could feel after was pure joy. As I ran Scully a bath, all I could think is that I believe her. I can feel some kind of shift in the atmosphere of our home.

Once the bath was finished running, I go back to the bedroom where I find Scully sitting up on the bed with her hands splayed over our growing baby. I walk over, pick her up. "Mulder! What are you doing?" "You, my-lady, are going to sit here and relax while I go and get the test you need, no stress is allowed for the mother of my children."

As I put Scully down on her feet, I felt her cling to me. I pulled her into a tight hug. When she pulled away, I kissed her forehead once again then started to take her clothes off. Once her shirt was off, Scully took my left hand and guided me to where the little bump is. "Mulder, I don't think we need the test," Scully told me without breaking her eye contact with my hand over our baby.

"No, Scully, I don't think so either, but you are still getting in the tub and I am going to go to town and get those pill things you need."

"Mulder, they're called pre-natal vitamins."

Scully

After Mulder left, I stayed in the tub and as I lay here, I can't help but talk to the baby. I know it can hear me, but I also know that I will not get a physical response. I calculate the time back to when I had my last period and figure to be about 13 weeks pregnant. With all the stress, I know I missed the signs of the first 11 weeks, but now that I know, I can't wait to start to get things ready. I am still scared for our future and what it will look like. Tomorrow, I am going to make an appointment with the local midwives and get a check up to make sure that everything is okay with the baby. I will not risk anything happening to this child, and maybe one day, William will be able to meet his little brother or sister.


	3. My love

Mulder

I never would have thought that I would be a father. After my abduction, I wanted to make a home with Scully and William; she is my one in five billion. While I was being held captive, I could feel Scully, I could feel all the times that she was so close to finding me and I could sense that she was pregnant with William. I can never explain how I knew, but I could just feel it and I knew that the child was mine. I was so desperate to get back to her, and to our baby.

Now, as I lay here next to Scully in our bed, I can't help but to think of all the terrible things that she has gone through because of me; because of the X-files. I will never understand how she can love someone like me after everything that she has been through, but I also know that I will never let anything happen to her or this child.

As Scully, the love of my life, lay next to me 25 weeks pregnant with our daughter, I can't help but to smile in her direction. I noticed that ever since Scully told me that she was pregnant, she sleeps with one of her hands over our baby and the nights that she has nightmares, she bolts up and both of her hands rush protectively over the bump where our daughter is growing. The nightmares started when she was 20 weeks pregnant and they are always about the same thing. She dreams that our son is in danger and she is so close to him. When she turns around to see him, William is holding his baby sister, but whenever she gets within arm's reach, they disappear from her sight. I want to take these nightmares away from her, even though I know they are common for pregnant women I want to help her in any way that I can.

Scully

"Mulder, I can feel you staring at me again," I turned to look at him and could see him smiling at me.

"Scully, I'm just admiring your beauty and..."

"What is it Mulder, what are you thinking?" I asked Mulder, as I turned onto my side to look at him better.

"Well, I was just wondering what we should name our little princess. We cant keep calling her 'baby'." At that moment, Mulder put his hand over our baby.

"Well, I was thinking Samantha Jenny Mulder, but I was just messing around with names in my head and I thought that naming her after your sister would be a good way to honor her."

"Scully, I love that you would do that for Samantha, but what if we went with Samantha Faith. I mean, I just want her have her own name and a name that represents what we have together and what we have had so much of, because at times all we had was faith."

"Samantha Faith Mulder... I think it's perfect and most definitely suits the way we have lived."

"I think Scully-Mulder would be a better fit considering it is her big brother's last name. Why not keep it?" At that point I stood up and walked away and I could hear Mulder calling my name from the bedroom, but I just needed a moment.

I sit here on the porch and I can't help but wonder why everything has to go back to our son; why Mulder keeps turning every conversation about this baby and relating it back to William. We never talk about Emily. I never mention her and I know I knew her for only a short time, I but fell in love with her and I still love her. I just wish that I could have spent more time with Emily and also William. I love them both, but from far away.

Mulder

Now I know I have hit a soft spot and I know that I have to give her space or she will get mad. I wish we would talk about William more. I want to know what he was like before Scully had to give him away. I want her to open up to me and tell me how she feels. I can tell when she is thinking about William, she sits in the nursery rocking chair staring out the window lost in her mind. Somehow I just know she is thinking about him and I just wish she would talk to me about her fears.

"MULDER!" as I heard Scully scream for me, I jumped off of the bed and ran to the front door to find Scully gone. She was gone. Both cars still here, no sign of anything except for tail lights speeding away with the love of my life and my daughter inside of her. Then everything went black.


	4. her children

Scully

Two seconds, that's all it took. I had no response time and I could not fight them, but I need to stay alive. I can feel the pain in my abdomen where my baby sits. I can hear these men talk about how easy it was to sit and wait to take me and how their boss will be so happy to see me and his grandchild. Now I know it is the smoking man who is the 'boss' of these men who have taken me.

I fear not only for my child and myself, but also for Mulder. Was there more men waiting at the house to hurt him or even worse kill him? I can't live a world were he is not, I've been through it more than once. I know it is far too early for this baby to come. She will not make it if she is not inside of me and the thought of losing her terrifies me more than anything. I love her too much already to let her go. My third baby and I may lose her once again to the smoking man. Although I know he had no part in my dear Emily, he threatened the safety of William, which forced me to give up my son. My daughter, my sweet unborn baby, Samantha, is now in danger before she is even born.

Mulder

I wake up tied to a chair in my living room with my head is throbbing, but where is my Scully and our baby? I can't help but feel every inch of my soul fill with anger and fear. Angry because of the situation and terrified for their safety.

"Jackson, Spooky is awake!" A man with blond hair yelled out. Then a skinny balding man walked into the room.

"Ah, Mulder, we have a job for you from your father, that is if you want to see Scully and your baby alive again?"

"I swear to god, if she is hurt in any way, I will end you ba..."

"Now now, Spooky, no need to get your mind in a cluster fuck. No one is going to hurt her as long as you do what is needed. Are you ready to listen?"

"Fine, what does he want from me?" I asked as I settled down in the chair.

"It's quite simple, all you have to do is kill Assistant Director Skinner and then give your daughter to Spender to raise and everything will be fine. You and Scully can live here in peace without any more threats, you will be left alone."

"What? No, I can't do that. I cannot kill my friend or give my daughter to that piece of shit," I started to get angry again.

"Well, Mulder, you wont have to worry about giving up your daughter, she will just be taken from Scully, and Scully will be killed because you failed to protect her. Just like your son, William. If you had been there for them, maybe you could have had the family that Dana wanted so badly to have with you." The men started to head for the front door.

"Wait!"

"Yes, Spooky?"

"I'll do it, I will kill Skinner, but before I do anything I need proof that Scully is alive and not being harmed in any way."

"That can be arranged, but just so you know, you will be watched from the time you leave until what needs to be done is done."

Scully

This house is quiet, I hear nothing but the fetal monitor on my stomach which is allowing me to hear my baby girl's heart beat. Spender has a private physician who has been attending to me since I was pulled out of the SUV and tied to this bed.

"Dana Scully, how is my granddaughter doing?" Spender asked me as he walked into the room.

"What do you want?" I replied as I started to fight the restraints.

"Oh my dear, it is very simple. I want my granddaughter to know her brother and to know how important she is," Spender continued to stand by the door.

"What?... what do you mean get to know her brother? William is gone, no one knows where he is, not even me," I said as I started to not only worry about my daughter, but also William.

"On the contrary my dear, William is in his play room just down the hall with his caretaker." Spender walked over to my beside and placed his hand on my stomach, which in turn made me very uncomfortable.

"H.. how did you find him, his location was unknown to the FBI and myself?"

"But not to Monica, she knew where he was and now she takes care of him. Scully, he knows of you and Mulder and the boy is very interested to meet you."

I started to cry. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh my dear, don't cry. Tell you what, if you are a good girl, I will let you meet him and live long enough to meet my granddaughter."

" You're going to kill me after she is born aren't you?" I question him, thinking about all the moments I missed in William's life and now, I will miss all of Samantha's life and never know it.

"Oh don't worry, it will be fast and painless. Now that you know what is going to happen and there is no way out of here alive, you can meet your son. I will let you, because I know you wont jeopardize the life of your daughter, a mother's love is eternal after all." Spender walked away and for what seamed like hours, I was alone until Monica walked into the room.

"Dana?" Monika asked as she walked over to my bedside.

"Why did you do this, why did you tell him where William was?"

Monica started to undo the restraints. "I had no choice, Dana. I didn't want to, but not only were you in danger, he had John killed and my baby was also in danger. I was pregnant just like you when I was taken by his men and he had what seamed like a whole task force after you and Mulder." Monica helped me sit up in the bed.

"I want to see him. William, I want to meet him." I asked Monika with tears starting to form once again in my eyes.

"I can bring him to you, Dana. It's best for your daughter if you stay in bed for a couple days, because of the abdominal pains you had when Spender's men took you."

"Where is Mulder? Is...is he ok, I mean is he alive?"

"As far as I know he is fine, they want him to kill Skinner and give your daughter up, but he doesn't know that once he kills Skinner they will kill him. Scully, I will get you all out of here, I just have to find a way that wont cause any harm to any of you. Just sit tight and stay calm. Let me go get William, I will be right back." Monica left the room and that was when I let the tears fall.

What if we can't get out and I never get to raise my children?


	5. William

Scully I sit and I wait for Monica to come back with my son, my little William. I can feel that Samantha is very active inside of me, every time I say, William, out loud, Samantha moves or kicks. When I tell her that her daddy will find us and take us back home with her big brother, she gets even more excited.

Mulder and the children are my world. For the first 6 years of our partnership, I refused to allow myself to love him the way that I do now. I fell in love with the man who made my life feel complete and whole. When I found out I was pregnant with William after Mulder's abduction, I believe that it made my desperation to find him even greater. I went through the pregnancy without him and he never knew that William was his until he had come back to me. He was supposed to be dead, but miraculously he was alive and I know that we were supposed to be together, otherwise he would not have been brought back to me and our son.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear Monica open the door or come in the room with William. All I heard that brought me out of my thoughts was William.

"MOMMY!"

"William?" I held my arms out for him and he came running to me. I picked my son up and brought him onto the bed in my lap and all I could do was hold him.

"Grandpa said that you were coming; I dreamed about you every night, mommy. And Auntie Monica takes good care of me and Milly"

"Oh baby, I'm here. Mommy is here now." I started to cry as I held him closer and tighter to my body. I never thought I would see him again and now that I have, I do not ever want to let him go.

"Mommy, please don't go away again, I love you." William looked up at me. He has Mulder's eyes and nose, but he has my hair colour, why did I have to miss three and a half years of my little boy's life.

"I will never leave you ever again, I promise. Mommy is here now and I love you so much."

"Where's daddy?" William asked me as he put his hand on my stomach and kept his head on my chest.

"Your daddy will be here soon and he will take all of us home. You, me, your sister, Milly and your Auntie Monica." I looked over at Monika and gave her a small but reassuring smile.

"It's almost time for his nap, Scully, but I can bring him back later."

"Can I stay with mommy? Samantha needs a nap too, right Mommy?" My sweet little boy looked up at me as he rubbed my stomach.

"Well, William, if it is okay with your mom, then you can stay and have your nap." Monica looked at me.

"Can I, Mommy?"

"Of course you can, William, you always can."

"Okay then, I am going to go and put Milly down for her nap, you two have a good sleep." With that, Monica left the room and I pulled William in front of me to lay down, I wrapped my arms around him, never wanting to let go.

After about 20 minutes of laying there with William, he rolled over and smiled tiredly at me.

"Mommy, I can't wait to meet Samantha, I saw a picture of Emily, Grandpa gave it to me. He told me about Samantha" William then put his little hand on my stomach and feel asleep. I couldn't help but to watch him sleep just like I had done when he was a baby, until I myself fell asleep, holding my baby boy.

Mulder

I have no idea how I am going to kill Skinner, he has been a good friend for many years. There has to be a way to warn him to run. If I don't do this, then I will have no way of getting Scully back, and no chance in hell of getting our daughter back. All I can do is hope that Spender wont hurt Scully. We have been through worse, we have lived without each other, but now I know there is only one way to save the love of my life and my daughter.

If only I had been there for Scully to protect her and William, maybe we could have been a family. We could be together, Scully, William, Samantha and myself. My family that I never knew I wanted could have been safe. There has got to be a way to find Spender and get my family back without killing Skinner. If I can lose Spender's men, I could then go to the F.B.I and find Skinner, so we may be able to work together to find where Spender is keeping my family.

"Spooky, you have two days to get this done, or the last that you will see of Scully is her dead body, oh and remember you are being watched." The man with brown hair told me in a harsh tone and then they both left through the front door.

After they had left, I went into mine and Scully's room and packed a change of clothes for Scully and myself and then off to find Skinner. During the entire drive to the F.B.I building, all I could think about was if my Scully was okay. I reached the building where Scully and I met thirteen years ago and where we worked the X-files for nine years together. I walked into the building and up to security.

"I'm here to see Walter Skinner," I said to the heavy set security guard who had been here for at least ten years.

"Ah, Mr. Mulder... it's nice to see you. Come on through the metal detectors." Before I walked through, I emptied my pockets into the white plastic container. And of course, I didn't beep.

"Visitor's pass, Mr. Mulder and I assume you still know where Mr. Skinner's office is," he asked me. I never did come to know his name, I put all my things back into my pockets.

"Yes, I do," I replied as he handed me the visitors pass.

"Okay, have a nice visit Mr. Mulder."

"Thank you," I headed over to the elevators to head to the fifth floor and I could feel the security guards eyes follow me and continue to watch me. Once I got into the elevator, I pressed the fifth floor button and waited for the elevator to arrive at the right floor


	6. Time

Scully

I woke before William, only to find Spender sitting in the corner in a chair by the window staring at us with a horrible smile on his face. "The love of a mother is eternal, it's sad to think that in just a short time, you will give birth to my granddaughter and she will be raised without a mother just as William is and will continue to be, but they will know of you and my son, Fox Mulder."

"Why are you doing this, after all that Mulder and I have been through, why continue to take things from us? We love our children. What do you think gives you the right to take them from us and us from them, we are their parents and they belong with us." I said to Spender in a hushed tone, so I would not wake William as I wanted to lay there and continue to hold my baby.

"Scully, you neglect to remember that they are my grandchildren and I love them and will raise them to be exceptional human beings. I know Mulder will come to find you, if he is not killed before he gets the chance to see you or your daughter."

"Why do you refuse to trust us with OUR children?"

"On the contrary, Scully. I trust you, but I cannot trust that William and Samantha will be raised to know the truth."

"Please, Spender, just let me take William home where he belongs with his father, sister, and myself. They are my children, I waited and wanted them for so long."

"Sorry, Scully, but they are to be here just as Monica's daughter is to be here. The only reason she is still alive is to watch the children and do as I say." With that, Spender go up and left the room and I held William closer to me, then he began to stir.

"Mommy? Why does grandpa say such mean words?" William looked up at me.

"Don't worry baby, daddy will come to get us and take us home, because that is where we belong." I kissed his forehead, and rubbed his back.

"I hope so, Mommy, I really want to live with you and daddy and Samantha. Mommy, did you know that daddy had a sister with the same name as my sister?"

"Yes, baby I know, your sister is named after your daddy's sister."

"Well mommy, I think it's perfect for her, she is going to be very pretty."

Mulder

It felt so strange to be back in the FBI building, so much has happened here, but the best of everything was meeting the love of my life thirteen years ago. I know this building like the back of my hand, I know the in's and out's. I know how to get out if I need to in a hurry and without anyone knowing, which is what I will do as soon as I have Skinner with me. I must explain everything to him; I know he cares for Scully as much as I do. He protected her while she was pregnant and I was missing until I came back.

"Agent Mulder, wow it's nice to see you," Skinners receptionist greeted me, and again another person in this building I have never known the name of.

"Yeah, hi, is he in?"

"Yes, go ahead, he had no appointments today." I walked into Skinner's office and when I walked in Skinner instantly looked my direction.

"holy crap Mulder!, you look good." Skinner said to me as he got up out of his chair to greet me.

"Yeah, thanks, looks like I have to kill you."

"WHAT!?" Skinner back away from me.

"Shit, no, sorry that wasn't supposed to come out as word. Look, Spender has Scully and she is pregnant with our daughter, but he wants me to kill you in order to get them back. I know better, he will have me killed as soon as you are dead and when Scully gives birth to Samantha, he will kill her too," as I finished, I sat down on the brown leather sofa in Skinner's office and he came and sat beside me.

"Mulder, I'm so sorry, I suppose you don't know that he has Monica and her daughter as well and had Doggett killed ? Look, Mulder, I will do everything I can to help you, you know that. We can check every database to see what we can find. I will help you get your family back. And you should know that every person in William's adoptive family has been killed and William is missing."

"Then he has William, he has to. Monica was the only person to know where he was and you as well, but with Monica in his grip he could have made her tell him where William was. Sir, we need to get out of here. We need to get somewhere safe so we can start looking for Scully and bring her and my babies home. They are every thing to me, Skinner, I cannot live without them. They are everything I never knew I wanted in my life. I just can't lose them." I started to paced back and forth it felt almost as though I was going to wear out the floor.

"Mulder...Mulder.. look at me, we are going to get them back, come hell or high water, Mulder, we will get them back.", Skinner's hands were now on my shoulders and he was staring into my eyes.

"Okay, then lets get out of here. We don't know who could be watching; they told me that I was being watched."

"We can go out through your old office, it is still vacant. No one will dare take it over because we were never quite sure if you and Scully would ever come back to reopen the X-files."

Scully

After lunch with William, Monica and her daughter, Milly, I sat with William in "his" playroom doing puzzles and building blocks with him. I cannot believe that I had to miss three and a half years of his life, because a sick man wants to keep my children from me to raise them. All I could imagine for William when he was older is a henchmen for Spender and the same for Samantha if I am unable to get them out of here, away from Spender. Two men burst through the door followed by Monica who whisked William away out of the room with a scared look on her face.

"Get up," The man who was tall with dark brown hair harped at me.

"What is going on?" I asked him as I stood up, then the man took a hold of my upper arm tightly, then proceeded to take me back to the room I was first put in when we arrived. Spender was waiting for us.

"Where would he have gone, Scully? Where would Mulder go to hide with Skinner?"

"I don't know." Spender nodded his head and the other man who seemed to be just a bit taller than me with blonde hair smacked me across the face and I landed on the floor with my stomach just inches away from slamming to the ground.

"Keep lying to me, Scully and you will just make it worse for yourself. Now get up and tell me where he has gone. The two of you were in hiding for years together." I stood up and now was prepared for another blow to the face.

"Spender, I am telling you the truth, I do not know where Mulder is." With a second nod the same man kicked at the back of my knee and I fell to the floor this time unable to catch my self. Spender got up and stood over me.

"Next time, do not lie to me and we wont have to put baby Samantha in danger." With that, he left the room and I felt an instant sharp pain in my abdomen. I knew as a mother and a medical doctor that something was wrong due to the trauma.

After the pain subsided enough, I got up off of the floor and noticed blood on my white jeans, and began to panic.

"NO!" I screamed as I slumped back down to the floor with my legs crossed and holding my stomach.

"Scully?" I heard Monica ask as she ran into the room closing the door behind her.

"Monica...there's blood... Spender's man knocked me down and I'm bleeding."

"Scully calm down, I will get his doctor she is here all the time." Monica got up to leave and I grabbed her wrist.

"Monica what if I lose her, he will kill me and I will never be able to get them both out of here, my daughter will be dead and my son will be held here without me."

"Scully, you have to think positive, and stay calm I will be right back."


	7. loosing what you love

Mulder

Skinner and I got out of the building just the way that he had told me about, through mine and Scully's old office. It had felt so strange to be in there, I remember everything that had happened in that office, but my favorite memory is the day that Scully first walked into that office. That was the day I had started to fall in love with her. It was the place where everything started. I met the love of my life, Scully, my one in five billion. I can feel there is something wrong with Scully. I don't know what it is, but I can feel her. She is in pain and upset. I can't understand it, but I feel her. Ever since I was abducted, I can somehow feel Scully's emotions.

"How far along is she?" Skinner asked me as he looked my direction in the car.

"Seven and a half months now. We are going to name her Samantha faith, after my sister. Scully suggested it." We sat for what seemed like a very long time in silence, until we reached an old farm house. It reminded me so much of the home that Scully and I share. The home where we are going to raise our daughter and where she'll have good life. A life away from fear, hurt, and sadness. I will get my family back no matter what and if Spender does have William, I will find him as well and bring him home where he belongs.

"So how are we going to find him, you worked with him for years not by your own choice, but there must be a place where he would be able to do all his dirty work without the FBI being able to find his sorry sick ass."

"There was a place in Missouri, it's a big old Victorian house where he held many "board" meetings. He has a couple homes where he could be holding Scully, Monica, and the kids."

"Then we have to check them all, Skinner. I will not give up until we find my family."

Scully

I can't feel Samantha move anymore, she has gone completely still and no matter what I say to her, she will not move. The pain is gone, but my fear is not and it is only growing worse by the second that my sweet baby girl doesn't move. It seems like eternity before Monica comes back with the doctor. The same exact same doctor that looked over me when I was first brought here.

" , Monica tells me you had an accident and started to bleed. How are you feeling?"

"I'm scared and my baby isn't moving. I am a medical doctor and I know there are many different possibilities for what could be wrong." I tried to sit up, but the pain in my stomach came back.

"Okay, just stay still, I'm going to check you both out." The doctor left the room and Monica came to my side.

"Scully, I'm sure she is fine. She is a fighter just like her mama and big brother, would you like me to stay with you while the doctor checks you out? Or I can go, it's up to you."

"Stay, please, I need someone here with me. How's William?"

"He is fine and currently back in the play room with Milly and one of the nannies."

The doctor came back with some equipment. I knew all of the equipment she had brought in with her.

"Alright, , lets start with an ultrasound and then I will put some monitors on you to track your heart beat and your baby's."

The doctor lifted up my shirt and put the cold jell on my stomach and then began to move the wand around. Finally, I could see my sweet baby's face. Then her strong heart beat.

"See, Scully, I told you she was okay, just listen to that strong heart beat. She is a little fighter."

"Oh my gosh, she sure is. Aren't you, baby girl?" Tears began to form in the corner of my eyes.

"So due to the bleeding you experienced, I don't have to tell you how important bed rest is for duration of your pregnancy. Now, there is no tearing in the placenta, but to be on the safe side of things, do not leave this bed unless you need to bathe or use the restroom. I'll be back later to check on you. I want to keep a close eye on both of you." The doctor left the room and Monica puled me into a tight embrace.

"I will be here every hour to see if you need anything."

"Monica, what I need right now is my son."

"Spender has guards outside of the playroom and everywhere William goes. He has told them and me that William is not to see you until you tell him where Mulder has gone with Skinner. And now with your condition, there is no way I can get you both out of here quickly and unnoticed."

"Monica, you get my children out safe. No matter what happens to me, you have to promise you will get out with them and take them to Mulder. You have to keep William, Milly, and Samantha safe, they are just children. As soon as she is born you need to get them out."

"Scully, I won't leave you here. I can't, I would never forgive myself."

"Monica, look at me. These are our children they are innocent and they need the best chance possible, even if that means I am not with them. If I die before we get out, I will be with Emily watching over them. You cannot ever let Mulder think this was his fault, because he will blame himself. He will become very cold and hard on himself. He needs to be reminded that his children need him."

"Okay, Scully, I will do what you ask, but you have to promise me that you will fight. No matter how hard things become, you will fight for your children and your life.

"I will do my best, I promise I'm not going down without a fight."


	8. So close yet so far

Chapter 8 Spender

All I want is my grandchildren to know the absolute truth about the world and all the unexplained in the world, I never had the chance to raise Mulder and Samantha, i wasn't there when they were born and i should have been there for my son when Samantha was taken, i should have been the one to explain to him why she had to go. And now i will send my grandchildren where their auntie Samantha is, as well as many other people and they will come back when the time is right.

I never wanted Scully to get hurt she was not supposed to be in the path that Fox is on, Scully was supposed to fall in love and have kids that she would be able to keep. Because the F.B.I put her in the X-files Fox's destiny changed, it went from one path to a new life path that he was to take with Scully but William and Samantha were not meant to be, Emily who was Scully's first child was assumed to be dead but I know different.

Emily is a bright young women. when she "died". she was made anew and now she is a functioning beautiful young women. William has yet to meet or know of his big sister but soon once Samantha is born they will all be together.

Mulder

We checked the house in Missouri, but it was and empty and looked to haven been that way for quite some time, except for one room which had looked to be set up for a teenager or young women. All i could do before we go here was hope and pray that my family was in the house. If i dont find them in time I know i will not find Scully alive and Spender will have been long gone before I could get to William and Samantha. Now we need to find who is living in this house.

We moved on to another of Spenders properties in Mississippi which was also empty, we have been searching for two weeks and now Scully is due in four weeks and we have found sign of her in any of the properties we have checked.

We ran into three of Spenders men all of whom would not tell us where Scully is being held but there is one more property in Tulsa Oklahoma, all I can hope is that this is were Scully, William, and Monica are.

Monica

I hope I will be able to keep my promise to Scully, I know that once Samantha is born i will to be killed just like Scully. I want to protect Scully and her daughter just like i had done when Scully was giving birth to William, i had never delivered a baby let alone thought of helping someone bring a life into the world, but against all the odds William was born healthy and was not taken from Scully like we had thought. But only to be forced to give him up for his protection in the end Scully still lost her son.

Hi everyone i am so sorry for the very late update but i promise i will have another chapter following this one hopefully buy tomorrow night.


	9. Home

Scully

My baby is due in four weeks but i know that she could come any day now as she would be able to safely live outside of my body with no health complications, I dont even know if i will be allowed to hold her when she is born, all i can think about is how she will never know her mothers touch and i will never see her face.

I haven't been allowed to see William in two weeks but Monica has assured me that he is fine but he misses me, i haven't seen Spender in two weeks either the only people i haven seen are Monica and the doctor. I feel so alone and I miss Mulder more than ever but I know that he is coming for me and our son William.

Mulder

We are so close to finding Scully I can feel it. Skinner and I are armed as always, as we drive towards this last house which is the last known property owned by Spender that we know of i feel i sense of hope but also fear in that she may not be here and that i may never find the love of my life alive and my children will be gone forever.

We pull over about half a mile away from the property and for the first time at any of the properties there are cars from what we can see there is about five or six. As we get closer to the house I can just barley see the two children playing in the front yard.

"daddy?" I heard a young boys voice in my head so i silently replied back to him. "who is this?" I asked "its me daddy, William!"... "i knew you would come for us, mommy is in the last room upstairs and grandpa wont let me see her.". "ok buddy how many men are in the house with weapons?" i asked him knowing i need to get all information possible so it will be easier to get everyone out safely. "ten, there is always two at the front door two with grandpa and two out side mommy's door and always four with Milly and me.", "ok buddy hang tight." "oh daddy come in at night threw the back door i make it so it doesn't lock for you."

"Skin man there are 10 armed men inside,"

"how do you know that?" Skinner looked at me in shock

"William i could hear him and he could hear me, he said we should go in at night."

"i will call for back up and only the agents you and i trust."

Monica

"Auntie!" William walked into the playroom where Monica was playing duplo blocks with Milly.

"yes William?"

"daddy and Skin man are here they are going to come tonight to get us all of us." William spoke to Monica using his gift.

"what when did you speak to your dad?"

"this morning, he is coming auntie i promise daddy is coming to save us."

"stay here with Milly i need to go and see your mom."

I left William and Milly in the playroom, and walked down the hall to the last bedroom where Scully was being held. I walked into the room to see Scully sleeping peacefully with both hands over her stomach where her baby girl continues to grow and hopefully stay until Mulder comes to get us and she can give birth to their daughter together in a place of love.

"Monica i can feel you thinking" Scully told her as she sat up in the bed. "Im sorry i just, we need to talk i have so good news." Monica waled over to the bed and sat on the other side of Scully, and grabbed her hand.

"Mulder is here, he talked to William and he will be coming to get us tonight, Scully you are goiing to get out of here we all are." Scully looked at Monica with tears in her eyes "Monica...my... my water just broke." "what? Not not now its to soon she needs to wait."


	10. So much to loose

Scully

As every contraction waves threw my body I know my daughter is coming, with every wave of pain i keep my face in a pillow to try and muffle any and all sound of pain I make as soon as Spender finds out I am in labor he will have his mind wrapped in taking my daughter and killing me right after she is born. I may never get to hold my daughter i missed all the milestones with Emily and with William, and now i may not even get to meet my sweet baby girl.

"Scully she needs to stay in there until Mulder gets here." Monika said to me with panic in her tone.

"I know, but i dont know how much longer I can go she is coming fast and the contractions are getting worse and closer together."

"just hang tight. I will be right back." Monika left the room.

Monika

I walked into the play room where William was playing on the floor with Milly.

"Hey William can you reah your daddy from here?" "dont know but i can try, my sister is coming and grandpa doesn't know but he will if daddy doesn't get here in time right?" "yes, thats why I need you to try and tell him that your mommy is running out of time and so is your little sister." "Auntie... Emily and Auntie Sam are here downstairs." I sat down in-front of William.

"how do you know that?" "Emily... she told me i can hear her. She is my big sister, Auntie i have a big and little sister." "yes you do buddy, can you try and talk to your daddy." "yup"

William began to look very concentrated, he always gets that look when he trys to communicate with someone who is far from him.

"Auntie i did it!" "very good you need to tell him to come as soon as he can because your sister is coming", William looked at me confused. "which sister auntie?". "your baby sister but dont say anything about Auntie Sam or Emily." about two minutes went by which seamed like forever.

"daddy said he needs and hour and they will have the help they need to come get us." "ok good job buddy, I am going to go and check on your mommy." "Auntie keep them safe please." William looked up at me with small tears in his eyes. "Don't worry buddy all you need to do is stay here with Milly and if you hear any gun fire i want you to take Milly and go into the secret door in the wall ok?" "you got it auntie!"

Mulder

Pov of the conversation with William.

"Daddy can you hear me" i here Williams sweet little voice in my head. "yes my boy i can are you ok?" "I am, but auntie Monika wants me to tell you something." "ok, i'm listing." "she says to come as soon as you can because my baby sister is coming and mommy needs you soon." "I can be there in an hour buddy we are waiting for our friends to come. I am coming for you guys i promise."

Now i feel like my body is going into over drive, I have to get to my family fast and soon, if i am even a second to late i could loose my whole world in one failed swoop. I may miss another birth of my children again and i can't help but to think of when Scully was in labor with our son and how i wasn't there to support her and how I had to leave right after William was born but the three days I got to spend with just the two of them i always regretted because i wanted more i wanted to watch him grow and most of all I wanted to ask Scully to marry me it felt right and being with them made everything feel right like i was right where i was supposed to be all along, With Scully and our son. The FBI may have out us together but i believe fate was always at play and we where meant to be together. I knew when Scully meet Emily that she was the women i wanted to build my life with.

"Skin man as soon as the agents get here we must get to Scully she is in labor and there is no way in hell I am going to loose her or another child." "i just talked to Carter and they are 30 minutes out, you will not loose anyone this time. Mulder they are my family just as much as they are yours, I have always thought as you and Scully as my kids of sorts. And i should have protected you both better." "Skinner you have done so much for both of us and our kids and i am sure that like myself Scully will have no problem with the kids calling you grandpa, but we have to get to them first.

Scully

My contractions are now and even 15 minutes apart and i know that this baby will be here soon and it is getting harder and harder to keep my screams muffled. As another one hits i loose all control and my painful scream came out and I know that now Spender will come and check on me. The door opens and it is Spender and the Doctor coming in.

So im going to stop this chapter right here and leave you all hanging.


	11. can we make it?

Scully

As Spender walked into the room with the doctor the look on his face told me that he knew I am in labor and now I know that if this baby comes any faster she will be born before Mulder can get here and we will loose each other and our children for good.

"ah, Scully it seems like you were trying to hide the fact that my granddaughter is on her way into the world." Spender walked over to me and took my face in his hands so I was looking right at him. "that just cost you any chance of holding your daughter I was going to give you a few minutes with her but now that chance is gone." Spender let go of my face and looked over to the doctor. "you make sure that baby comes out safe." "yes sir." with that Spender left the room and Monika came back and ran to my side.

" , I need to see how far you are dilated." as the doctor tried to check me over I kept my legs shut, now all I feel is fear for myself and my daughter. " , I have to check. I know what Spender wants to do and I promise you I will do all I can to make sure I can postpone him taking her for as long as I can but you know as a doctor yourself that if you do not let this baby out and if you don't let anyone help you, the baby could die."

I put my legs up and open for her to check. "good sweetie, you are about seven centimeters dilated which as you know buys you some time but not much, this baby will be here in about two hours maybe less, I am going to go and grab some equipment so we can monitor the baby's heartbeat, I want you to stay calm and try to relax a stressed mama in labor will make things harder on your body." the doctor gave a small smile and left the room and I began to cry.

Monika enveloped me in a hug to try and calm me down. "Scully, Mulder will be here soon and from what the doctor just said he will make it in time not only to save us but also to see his daughter be born. And Scully I need to tell you something but you have to stay calm.". Monika took two deep breaths. "Emily and Mulder's sister Samantha are here they are downstairs." "What...No they are both dead there is no way that they are here I watched Emily die and Mulder found out that Samantha is gone as well." "I do not know how they are here all I know is that William communicated with Emily and he has never met her but he knows about her and he knows that she is his big sister."

"what will happen is there is gun fire will William and Milly be safe?" "yes Scully they will be just fine there is a door in the wall of the play room and he knows that if he hears anything that he has to take Milly and go into the wall, they will be fine." another contraction ripped through my body.

Mulder

The ETA of the agents is now 10 minutes out and I feel like I am running out of time to get to Scully and our children. My guns are loaded and ready to go all four of them, two in my jacket one tucked in my belt and one that I will be using as soon as we get to the house. I hear a vehicle coming down the path and I know that it is Carter and his team, so much for 10 minutes, but knowing Carter when he has a job to do he get their fast and with precision and accuracy,

Six men come out of the black van armored and ready to go. Carter was the first to walk over to Skinner and I. "Mulder nice to see you again but the circumstances do damper the mood of the meeting, what do you know and how do you want to play this out?" "yes, there are 10 armored men inside two with Spender, two with Scully and four outside the door where William and Monika's daughter are. And Scully is in labor but I assume that Monika is with her."

"alright then let's get this done and get you and your family home safe. Jack, Henry, you are going to cover the house from the outside. Carmicheal stay close to Spender. David and Jason go straight for the kids get them out and get them back here take Mulder's car and take them to the meetup point. Mulder you and I will get Monika, Scully and the baby if she is already born. mean do not hesitate to shot to kill Spender and his men, as the usual women and children are a not shot rule unless the women are shooting at you." I was shocked that Carter took over right away but with him, it's always the way he does things and he does it to get the best outcome.

As we got closer to the house I heard William in my head again which is something I will never get used to. "daddy are you coming?" "yes, William we are just outside the property." "daddy be careful Emily and Auntie Sam is here downstairs." "what?"

"wait Carter we need to change the plan." "why?", "my sister and Scully's oldest daughter are in the house." "that only changes one thing, Jack, Henry you get those two out meet David and Jason outside." "yes, sir." both men replied. "Let's MOVE!" Carter called out and we split into two teams of four.

Hahahaha im so sorry but you will have to wait just a chapter or two longer to find out if Mulder makes it in time to get Scully.


	12. surprise

Chapter 12

writers Pov

Mulders team stormed into the house, Carter killed two men at the back door, Jack killed a man at the front door. Both teams move silently through the house Jack and Henry found Samantha and Emily in the basement they were able to get them out with no problems so Henry decided to stay behind to help the others. Mulder could hear Scully's cries from the top floor, as the agents made their way to the stairs Spender and four armed men came out of what looked to be a study and gunshots began to fly, glass was breaking two of Carter's men suffered non-fatal wounds and one of Spenders men was dead and two of his men rushed him up the stairs to where Scully was being kept Mulder shot the last of Spenders men and fled up the stairs to find Scully, Carter followed Mulder and the rest of the men including Skinner and went to find the children. Mulder flung open the doors to the room Scully was in.

Mulder POV

when we walked into the room Spender was in the far left corner behind two of his goons, Monika was beside Scully blocking my view from her. Carter fired three times hitting Spender and both of his men, I took the advantage and ran over to the love of my life.

"Scully I'm here, I'm right here." I put my left arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "you must be Mulder?" a laddie who was at the foot of the bed asked me. "yes, I am. and who are you?" "oh right sorry I am doctor Miller I was brought in to take care of your wife." just then Scully screamed in pain and with my free hand I grabbed hers.

"well everyone who did not help make this baby needs to leave the room oh and gentleman if you don't mind take the bodies with you." the doctor announced and Carter and his men took the bodies nad left the room. Skinner walked in with a worried look on his face. "um Mulder we can't find the little ones" Scully shot up, I did all that I could to keep her laying down. "I know where they are." Monika walked over to Skinner and motioned with her hand to follow her.

"Shall we have a baby?" the doctor asked and Scully let out a small laugh. "please?" Scully asked the Doctor in a low tired tone.

Scully POV

"Time to push so you can meet your little girl MRS. Scully." I sat up just enough for Mulder to sit behind me. the next contraction hit and the doctor gave me a nod to start pushing. I pushed for ten minutes as hard as I could until there was just one final push and we would get to meet our baby girl. "Keep going, give it all you got ." I felt our daughter slip out of me then in a split second the room was filled with the sounds I had been waiting for which is the sound of my baby daughter crying, and the next thing I felt was a tiny gooey baby on my chest.

As tears started to flow down my cheeks, I kissed my sweet baby girl. But it wasn't too long before pain once again began to invade my body. instantly took my baby and placed her the white bassinet across the room, she then began to check me over. "um... ... you have an um... there's a second baby and you are crowing." I looked at her with complete disbelief. "What? how i mean I know how but how was this missed? every ultrasound there was one baby and one baby only", " you need to push this baby is coming and it's coming fast".

"Scully my love you need to push, take all the strength you need from me" Mulder grabbed both my hands and put his chin on the side of my neck.

"okay Scully push!" this seems so much harder and I am exhausted I just want to hold my babies and go home with all my children and Mulder.

"come on Scully push baby you can do this!" Mulder encouraged me but I'm just too tired. "Mulder... I can't do this... it's too much...my body it is done" I laid back into Mulder panting and not ready to push anymore. "Mrs. Scully I just need one big push and the baby will be here then you can rest but as a doctor yourself you know that the baby has to come out or it will be dangerous for both of you and you know that you could lose the baby."

"Scully my love I need you to push so the baby can meet us and it's siblings, please just one more push" Mulder pleaded me. "okay,,, okay" "Now Mrs. Scully PUSH!", I bore down with all I had left to help my baby come into the world, the baby slipped out of my body but the only sound in the room is my labored breathing and our baby in the bassinet crying.

"whats wrong... the baby she's not..." and just like that the world went dark.

so I'm just going to leave this here for all of whoever is reading this.


	13. Past, present, and future

Mulder

" I need you to stand up please I need to take care of both of them and your daughter needs to be calmed," asked me with worry in her voice something is very wrong with the second baby and Scully. After what had seemed like forever the second baby started to cry. " I need you to take him." I took the baby and went over to the bassinet where my daughter is in.

"Please tell me what is wrong with Scully...please, she needs to be okay." I pleaded as I now held my daughter in my left arm, and my son in my right arm. "we need to get all of them to the hospital I don't have monitors here or any kind medicine that she or the babies may need. I was brought here only to deliver the baby then she and I were both going to be killed." the Dr began to shed tears. "okay ...help me put the babies down." the Dr came over and took my son and put him in the bassinet and I laid my daughter beside him.

Monica

We are at least 10-15 minutes away from the house, I can't help but to stare at Samantha and Emily as they talk with William, I wonder where they have been and why haven't they tried to find Mulder and Scully although Emily may not have remembered her mother. holding Milly I can't help but be so very happy that we have such amazing people in our lives to help us be safe and together but now I need to figure out what we are going to do and where we will live.

"William, can you come here please?" William walked over to me as I put Milly down. "hey buddy can you see how your mommy and daddy are doing?" "mommy is sleeping and there are two babies, not just one I have a baby sister and a baby brother, but mommy isn't ok" "what do you mean your mom isn't ok?" "mommy's body is too tired and her heart is going very slow, she needs auntie Samantha, she can help her" Samantha came over to us. "yes I can but I can't do it from here I have to be with her to help."

"Skinner!", Skinner walked over. "what's up?", I need to take Samantha back to the house there is something wrong with Scully she needs Samantha's help." "okay um... I will take you both back, the kids and Emily will need to stay here just to be safe." "alright then let's go." as we began to head for one of the cars I heard a small voice. "mommy, where are you going?" I walked back over to my little girl, "mommy has to go get your Auntie, Uncle, and baby cousins. They need mommy's help." "ok, mama be back soon?" "yes my love", I went back to the car and we left back to the house.

Samantha

I have missed my brother so much, Spender told me all out him and the things he has accomplished while I was away. I remember being abducted but I also remember being returned but not returned to my childhood home, but to Spender. I also remember Scully's abduction and what they did to her and how they used my brothers DNA as well as Skully's to make Emily and send her to earth after she was ready to live out in the world, she was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen, she had little curls of fiery red hair, Mulders nose, ears, and chin but her eyes were just like her mothers. Spender told me how Emily died but also how her body was abducted and her problems fixed then sent to Spender. I have been watching out for ever since she had arrived, and somehow she knew who I am.

When William was born I felt his presence the moment he arrived, when Scully gave him up for adoption I felt her heart break and when Spender had taken Monika while she was pregnant I was the one to deliver Milly even though Monika had no idea who I was, when Spender threatened to kill Milly was when Monika caved and told Spender where William was. She was doing so good in keeping his location quiet, but Spender knew that the only way to get it out of her was to threaten the only thing she had left of John Doggett she would tell him where my nephew was.

Spender nearly lost him mind when he overheard William tell Monika that Scully was pregnant again, he just couldn't help himself once he knew, he just had to have that baby so he instantly started planning a way to get it even if it meant kidnapping Scully and wanted my brother dead. He said it was the perfect plan because he would have all three kids of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, Spender said we were the perfect collection.

When we got to the house we all got out and rushed inside to find my family, and William was right Scully's body is giving up, and now I am unsure if I can help her.

This story may be heading to Scully dying... but maybe not stay toned. 3


	14. Going home

Samantha

Monika and spend went to the house to pack William, Milly's, and Monika's things while I went upstairs to find Fox and Scully. Walking into the room Fox's head snapped up and looked at me with surprise and disbelief. "Fox... I can...help her." "how...how are you here?", I walked over to Scully and placed my left hand on her forehead. "Fox it's hard to explain I don't exactly understand it myself, I will tell you everything but first I need to help her. It may take a few minutes, Scully is very weak." "okay...um...what can the doc and I do to help?", Fox asked me but I knew he was very worried about what I was about to do. "you can both keep the babies calm, I need to be able to focus."

Mulder

I felt absolutely helpless as I watched Samantha place her right hand on Scully's stomach, Samantha closed her eyes and all the lights in the house went out and a reddish orange glow surrounded Scully and Samantha, the glow became so bright I could no longer see them and the babies began to stir, we turned out bodies away from the bed to shield the babies from the glow.

it seemed like forever before the glow left the room, "Fox?" I walked over to Samantha and Scully. "is she... is she ok?" "well it shouldn't be too long before Scully wakes up but she is going to be very tired and the babies they are both perfectly healthy".

Scully

I feel cold and scared I know my daughter is fine but the second baby I don't even know if it is a boy or girl or if it began to cry or not, it doesn't matter how hard I try I just can't will myself to wake up and my children need me Mulder needs me.

Emily, oh my sweet Emily I want so badly to see her I need to see her. Wait there's a light I can feel two warm hands one on my forehead and one on my stomach.

"My babies!" I shot up and my eyes were darting around the room looking for my children. "wow, Scully, calm down." a girl I have never seen said to me. "don't touch me I don't know you." Mulder walked over to me with a small baby in his arms. "this is Samantha." I looked back to the girl "your alive?" "yes!".

"doc Sammy can you guys give us the room?" Mulder asked, the doctor handed Mulder another small bundle and then they both left the room.

Mulder walked over to me and sat down on the bed, "Scully this is our daughter" Mulder handed me our tiny baby girl. "and this is our son" Mulder handed me the second baby, "he is the one that gave us a little scare and didn't want to breathe right away." I gave our daughter back to Mulder. "he is so small, and seems smaller than his sister." I checked him over and ran my finger down the right side of his face, he looks just like William when he was a newborn. "yes he is smaller than his sister the doc said that he must have been in your hip the whole pregnancy and miss piglet here was taking most of the food, and it didn't help that Spender wasn't feeding you enough." "Mulder he looks just like William" Mulder gave me a small but sweet smile. "Scully they need names, and Samantha is obviously off the table."

I stared at our son thinking of names for him, " Hunter Fox Mulder I think that is his name, what do you think." I looked over at Mulder. "it's perfect, Faith Dana Mulder, what do you think?"

"oh, Mulder it's perfect!"

After Monika gathered everything she and the kids needed she and Samantha carried the twins to the car and Mulder carried me as I was very weak. once we got to where everyone else was the first thing I did was grab William and Emily and hug them both not wanting to let go, as soon as we get home there will be much to discuss. I want to know everything that they have been through and how Samantha and William have the abilities that they do, and also if Emily has any. From this point on nothing is ever going to take my children away from me ever again. Emily, William, Hunter, and Faith will never have to live without their mother ever again.

"mommy?" William looked up at me. "yes, baby", "can we go home now?" "yes we are all going home, and if they would like auntie Monika and Milly can come with us." I looked over to monika and she gave me a nod.

I know it's a short chapter but the next one will be nice and long. So it will take me a couple days to write. :)


	15. Together

Chapter 15

This is the last chapter of this story. and in advance in sorry it's so short.

Dana

The twins are out cold, William is asleep laying between Mulder and I he has barley left my side since we got home, our home and our children. I feel so peaceful all my babies are together. Mulder has his sister back, and Emily my sweet oldest child I know that I did not give birth to her but I can feel that she is mine and she is meant to be here with us.

There has been so much that has gone wrong but this feels right, everything I wanted in life is under one roof, but I am terrified that I wont be able to protect them, what is someone else is out there waiting to take all four of my babies away from me again. "my love I can hear you thinking.", "I'm sorry Mulder, I just can't stop worrying.", "come one, lets go out to the terrace and talk."

Both Mulder and I got out of bed very carefully and tiptoed to the double French doors that took us out onto the terrace. Mulder sat on one of the chairs and I on the other, I left the doors open just enough so that I could see William, Hunter, and Faith.

"so what are you worried about?", "I'm worried that I cant protect them, we lost Emily because I didn't know what to do to help her and then I had to give our son up for adoption because I couldn't protect him, and now we have brand new babies and what if we cant protect them just like Emily and William?" "Scully, Spender is gone and as far as I know no one else in this world has any reason to harm our children, sure you brother still isn't to fond of me, but if you sit back and this about all the things that we have overcome since the day you walked into the xfiles. We are a team and we have pretty much always fought as a team. Plus, Monika is here and so is Samantha. Everything is going to be fine."

Two years latter Mulder had finished building a house which was big enough for everyone to live in, Samantha moved on her own and married a wonderful man they had one child who they named Mathew, Emily got her GED and became a doctor just like her mom but specialising in pediatrics, she also went on to marry a women and have two daughters whom she named Mellissa and Katherine. William got into the FBI and moved to Washington, the twins stayed at home until finishing university, Monika went back into the FBI and her daughter Milly married William and they had two boys Fox junior and Walter as well as two girls Melinda and Maddison. Scully and Mulder stayed together and enjoyed their life and family.

Hello fellow fans, I really wanted to end this story on a good note. I am thinking of doing separate stories for the scully/mulder kids that would be based around their familes.


End file.
